True Relation - Dil Ka Rishta
by Abhijeet lover
Summary: this is sequel to daya's girl true relation - dil se.. what happens after that.. peep in.. with some changes.. duo relation with a sister.. and many more twists...


**A/n: Hi before reading this I suggest u guys read Daya's girl True Relation Dil se.. this is sequel of that.. but here I am doing some changes…**

 **Precap in true relation dil se.. abhijeet gets to know he had sister.. who was handed to someone.. a girl enters in cid name manvee who has many similarities as abhijeet.. finally from ruhana duo get to know.. manvee is abhijeet's sister.. they decide to take her home…**

 **Characters**

 **Abhijeet, Daya, and team**

 **Manvee- cid inspector abhijeet's long lost sister**

 **Ruhana- who took care of manvee…**

In the car..

Manvee speaks.. "jaldi chaliye na daya bhaiya.. mujhe aap dono ka gher dekhna hai"

Daya and abhijeet smiles..

"wo gher hum dono ka nahi hai aab" abhijeet says..

Manvee "kyu?"

"arey.. aab wo gher tumhare bhi toh hai.."

Manvee smiles.. "toh phir jaldi chalyie.. mujhe aapna gher dekhna hai.."

Daya speeds up.. "jaisa aap kahe.."

Abhijeet: daya kya kar rahe ho.. slow karo..

Manvee: nahi daya bhaiya.. fast chalao..

Abhijeet scolding "manvee.. nahi.. fast nahi"

Manvee: bhaiya.. fast..

Abhijeet: daya nahi..

Manvee: fast..

Daya stops the car… "pehle tum log decide karlo kya karna hai itne shor mei mai gadi nahi chala sakta.. agar kisne ek shab bhi kaha na gher pahuchne tak.. mai gadi wahi rok dunga.."

Abhijeet and manvee made a face.. and sat silently.. daya smiled.. and started driving again..

His pov: wah daya.. shabash.. dono bhai behen ne sunli teri..

Soon they reached home…

Daya says "aa gaye gher"

Abhijeet: manvee aa gaye..

But they heard no voice from her.. duo turned back found her sleeping with a smile on her face..

Duo gets down.. daya takes out luggage from back and abhijeet opens the back door..

"manvee utho" abhijeet says..

Daya comes and speaks.. "kyu bechari ki neend kharab kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet: arey par ander bhi toh jana hai..

Daya: hmm ek kaam karo isko godh mei uthake le jaao.. super hero ho na tum.. (naughtily)

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: kya daya.. aapni behen ko godh mei bhi nahi utha saktey tum..

Abhijeet sign.. "aab jaake darwaja khol"

Daya nodes.. he goes and opens the door.. abhijeet stares at manvee.. he smiles seeing her innocent face.. daya comes back..

"boss.. kya soch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet says "daya yahi soch raha hun ki itne saal kaise rahi hogi yeh.. mujhe toh pata kuch mahine pehle chala par yeh toh kayi saalo se janti thi.. kitna dukh hota hoga na.."

Daya pats his shoulder.. "boss.. chinta maat karo hum issey itni khushi dengey ki yeh sab bhul jaayegi"

Abhijeet smiles..

"aab le chalo andar yah yahi rehne ka irada hai"

"haan le jaa raha hun.." abhijeet says..

Daya takes the luggage.. abhijeet picks his little sister in his arm.. and heads towards the house…

Daya stops him.. "ek minute"

Abhijeet: kya hua aab..

Manvee.. opens her eyes.. she looks.. and tries to get what is happening.. "bhaiya.. aapne mujhe godh mei kyu uthaya.. neeche uthariye"

Abhijeet puts her down..

"kya hua"

Manvee speaks "aapki kamar lacak jaayegi.."

Duo laughs at her this comment..

Daya: arey manvee.. kuch nahi hoga..

Manvee: phir bhi aap mujhe utha detey godh mei kyu uthaya..

Abhijeet: kya hai na.. itni sundar pari ki neend kharab karna aacha nahi lagta…

Manvee smiles.. "Aacha.. aab andar chalo mujhe dekhna hai gher"

Daya: aise kaise.. ruko..

He gets inside.. "jab tak mai na kahu.. andar nahi aana.."

Abhijeet and manvee.. speak at same time.. "arey par kyu?" both look at each other.. and smile.. daya comes.. back.. both are shocked…

"daya bhaiya yeh namkeen.." daya keeps it on the floor at the entrance..

"arey bhai gher ki laxmi aa rahi hai toh shuwagat toh karna padega na… dekho chawal gher mei khatam ho gaye hai toh namkeen se hi kaam chala padega.. aur abhijeet tum waha khade khade kya kar rahe ho.. aarti utharo aapni behen ki.."

Abhijeet comes in and does so..

"aab isko kick maro aur andar aao" daya says..

Manvee nodes.. she kicks the glass.. so hard.. that it breaks the mirror.. duo shocked.. abhijeet hits his head..

"hey bhagwaan.. arey itni jhorke todhi karna tha.."

Manvee.. "sorry bhaiya.."

Daya: koi baat nahi manvee.. tumhara bhai hai na.. tek karwa dega..

Manvee: matlab?

Abhijeet: dhere dhere samaj jaaogi… aab andar aao..

She enters inside.. "wah.. kitna aacha design hai.." she looks at the team pictures.. "sab kitne aache lag rahe hai ismei.."

Daya: haan.. andar aur bhi pictures hai..

Manvee: okay mai gher dekhke aati hun..

She runs in…

Abhijeet: arey sambalke..

Duo sits on sofa..

"boss.. mai soch raha tha.. ki wo joh upar room hai usme manvee ka saman shift kardey.."

Abhijeet: haan aacha hai.. daya mai uske baare mei kuch nahi janta uski pasand na pasand.. kaise design karengey uska room..

Daya: hmm.. ek tarika hai…

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: arey wo ruhana ke saath rahi hai.. itne saal ussey puch letey hai wo sab janti hogi..

Abhijeet: haan abhie phone lagata hun usko..

He calls ruhana..

"jee sir.."

Abhijeet: ruhana.. wo manvee.. ko kya kya pasand hai..

Ruhana: sir uska favorite colour red and white hai.. ussey teddies bahut pasand hai.. aur.. and she tells him..

Abhijeet: thank you..

Ruhana: my pleasure sir.. sir ek baat aur

Abhijeet: haan kaho..

Ruhana: uske kamre mei ek dem light must honi chahiye..

Abhijeet doubted.. "tek hai"

And cuts the call..

Daya: ab kaam aasan ho gaya.. waise uski kai aadatein tumse milti hai..

Abhijeet: aakhir behen kiski hai..

Then manvee comes running.. "Wah kitna aacha gher hai aur aap dono ka room bhi.. kitna beautiful hai.. bas ek problem hai"

Abhijeet asked "woh kya?"

Manvee: mera room kaunsa hoga..

Daya: hmm.. filhal toh aap guest room mei rahiye aapka room abhie ready hona hai..

Manvee nodes.. "tek hai.. waise yaha kisko bhook nahi lagi"

Daya: mujhe lagi hai na..

Abhijeet: bhook toh mujhe bhi lagi hai..

Manvee: toh chaliye bahar chalke khana khatey hai..

Abhijeet: arey gher ka khana best hota hai

Manvee: janti hun par aaj bahar khatey hai na.. please..

Abhijeet: tek hai chalo..

The three go out for dinner… after an hour they return.. three of them were tired…

Daya: bahut neend aa rahi hai..

Manvee: haan mujhe bhi..

Abhijeet: chalo.. aao kamre..

Abhijeet takes her to the guest room.. as soon as she enters she lays down on bed..

"arey tek se letho.." abhijeet adjusted the pillow.. she pulls his hand.. and keeps it under her head.. and closes her eyes.. abhijeet smiles.. he sits.. and caresses her hairs.. a tear escapes manvee's eyes..

"hey.. yeh aansu nahi yeh nahi hone chahiye.. aab mai humesha rahunga tumhare saath"

Manvee opens her eyes.. "sach na.. mujhe phirse chodke maat jaana.. iss baar mai wo dard nahi jhel paaungi"

Abhijeet: nahi jaunga.. aab soh jaa.. hmm.. wiping her tears.. abhijeet sits there till she sleeps.. and something worries abhijeet.. he moves from there..

Daya asked.. "soh gayi wo"

Abhijeet: haan.. par daya kuch toh baat hai

Daya: matlab..

Abhijeet: daya.. kuch toh baat hai joh ruhana aur manvee humse chupa rahe hai..

Daya: tumhe aisa kyu lag raha hai..

Abhijeet: jante ho abhie mai manvee ke pass tha usne kaha ki.. mai dubara wo dard nahi jhel paungi.. agar wo ruhana ke saath thi toh waha ussey koi bhi takleef nahi honi chahiye thi.. na

Daya: haan yeh baat toh hai..

Abhijeet: aur ruhana ne aisa kyu kaha ki.. uske kamre mei andhera nahi hona chahiye.. kuch toh gadbaar hai..

Daya: sach ka pata kaise lagega lekin..

Abhijeet: sach ruhana se puchna padega…

At ruhana's house..

"kahi phirse manvee ke saath wo sab na ho.. aisa hua toh yeh sach abhijeet sir ke saamne aa jaayega.. kahi aisa na ho sach jaane ke baad wo manvee ko accept na kare.."

Ruhana's phone rings…

 **A/n: yess.. duo is there.. with sister love.. hehe.. please R and R and.. specially my angel.. palak.. this is specially for you!**


End file.
